Jab We Met A KaVi One Shot
by CID Officer Yash
Summary: Let's check out how Kavin and Purvi met each other.


**_When We're Together_**

 ** _CID Bureau_**

Everyone was working heartily. Today was a day of relaxation. No murder, no threats, no bomb blast, no terrorists. Just files, glowing monitors and boredom. Or boredom for our Purvi.

Purvi sighed and looked around. Shreya, with the cover of file proofreading, was having a fun chat with her boyfriend Daya. Sachin was also neglecting the work, talking to his wife Saloni on cell. Freddy and Pankaj must've ditched them off for canteen. It seemed Vineet and Nikhil were playing a multi-player game on their cell phones while Abhijeet was at forensic lab. She was truly left out.

"ye Shreya ko toh dekho" Purvi frowned seeing Shreya laugh at Daya's lame jokes "jab nayi nayi aayi thi tab pura din Purvi Purvi karti thi aur aaj dekho. Ab toh Daya Sir ke desk se chipki padi hai. Kisi ne sahi kaha hai, ek ladka hi do saheliyo ke beech aata hai" that's when ACP Pradyuman came out of his cabin

"suno sab" he called as everyone got up

"sir" everyone replied

"aaj koi case toh report hua nahi hai" he reminded as everyone nodded "toh sab log ghar jav aur aaram karo. Agar koi case report hota hai toh mein coordinate karwata hoon"

"yes sir" everyone said happily as they started packing their stuff. Pradyuman nodded and went back to his cabin. Once Purvi was done packing her stuff, she approached Shreya.

"are Shreya" Purvi called

"haan bol Purvi" Shreya asked, not bothering to look at her, continuing to do her makeup

"aaj jaldi chutti mil gayi hai aur TV par DDLJ bhi aane wali. Kyu na mere ghar par ek movie marathon kare" Purvi suggested "tu, mein, Shah Rukh aur popcorn"

"sorry Purvi" Shreya said shutting her makeup case "aaj Daya Sir mujhe Jab Harry Meets Sejal dikhane le ja rahe hai. Phir kabhi jate hai na" she took her handbag and got "mein aachi lag rahi hoon"

"I think lipstick thodi thik nahi" Purvi smirked evilly "la mein thik kar deti hoon" Purvi took out a dark green lipstick from her handbag and applied it on Shreya's lips

"thanks Purvi" Shreya smiled, the Green shade making her look horrifying "bye" she ran off leaving Purvi satisfied with herself

"ab dekh Shreya" Purvi laughed "agar Daya Sir ki chikh nahi nikalti toh mera naam badal dena" but then she stopped "ab ghar jati hoon" so Purvi took her bike and went home. She changed into a blue top and denim shorts and jumped on her couch, switching on her TV.

To her utter shock, her Set Top Box showed no signal "what the hell" Purvi growled "ye sab kya hai" she surfed the channels to see all the channels showing the same message. Enraged, she dialed her cable operator's number "... hello Sameerbhai, mein Inspector Purvi bol rahi hoon... mera Set Top Box no signal bata raha hai... are aap ek hafte pehle hi toh cable ke paise le kar gaye the... dish?... accha ek minute me check kar aati hoon" she walked towards her window and saw that her dish had moved and there were many stains of pigeon shit on it "ye kabutaro ne naak me dum kar rakha hai" Purvi cursed and said in the phone "kabutaro ne mere ghar ki dish hila dali hai... haan toh aap aa kar ise fix kijiye... kya matlab nahi aa sakte... are aap paise toh pure lete hai par kaam nahi karte... aacha par kal subhe time par aana... thik hai" she sighed and hung up. She threw her cell on the couch and slumped on it. "ab kya karu? Akele film par bhi nahi ja sakti. Tarika" she snapped her fingers "of course Tarika mere sath film par chalegi" she quickly dialed Tarika's number "... hello Tarika"

"haan bol Purvi" asked Tarika from the other end of the line "kya baat hai"

"mein soch rahi thi hum dono film dekhne chalte hai na" asked Purvi hopefully

"sorry Purvi" Tarika apologized "par mein is samay lab me hoon and I don't think Salunkhe sir mujhe jaldi chorege"

"abhi pakda hi kaha hai" Abhijeet's voice reverberated from the phone followed by a hushing sound as Purvi frowned

"haan thik hai" Purvi said angrily "enjoy with Dr Salunkhe"

"are Purvi sun" but Purvi hung up

"kisi ke pass bhi mere liye waqt nahi hai" Purvi cried "mujhe mummy ki yaad aa rahi hai" she buried her face in the pillow but then again resurfaced "par mein is tarah haar nahi maungi" she got up and washed her face before taking her handbag "mein akele bhi enjoy kar sakti hoon. Mujhe Tarika aur Shreya ki koi zarrurat nahi hai" she stomped out and took her bike. She drove to the nearest McDonald's to find it completely packed "uff ye teenagers. College bunk kar yahi pade rehte hai" she went to the counter

"good evening ma'am" said the attendant "what would you like to have"

"I would like to have a happy meal with a large chocolate shake with ice-cream, large fries and a McPizza puff" Purvi placed her order

"sure ma'am" he said typing her order in the computer "your orders is 476" as Purvi handed him a note of 500 and received the change "your order number will be displayed shortly"

"alright" she searched for a table but most of them were already occupied. In a far corner she found a table with two chairs and sighed in relief "finally, ek khali table" she kept her handbag on the table when she noticed her order on display. She ran to fetch her order but when she returned, she saw someone had occupied her table "oh hello" Purvi called as he kept his burger down and looked at her

"yes" he asked. He was a young man around her age. He wore a blue T-shirt and jeans. He had pale skin, brown eyes and puffy black hair. All over a smoking hot guy was he "how may I help you"

"oye angreji jadna bandh kar" Purvi growled "tum meri table par baithe ho"

"aacha" asked the guy searching for something on the table "magar is table par McDonald's likha hai. Kya aap ka naam McDonald's hai"

"keep your lame jokes to yourself" Purvi ordered "get off my table now"

"ab kaun angreji jadh raha hai" he asked "dekhiye ye table koi bhi occupy kar sakta hai"

"meine yaha apna handbag chora tha" Purvi told "so technically I had occupied the table"

"logically you should be there on the table to occupy it" the young man told "anyhow it's a rush hour and all the table are already occupied. Why don't we both share this table"

"share the table" Purvi asked rhetorically "with you? Forget it"

"then have your meal while standing there" he said as he resumed eating his burger. Purvi gritted her teeth and sat on the other chair "you're welcome"

"mujhe ye kehna chahiye" said Purvi "mein yaha pehle aayi thi"

"bekar ki behes ka koi matlab nahi hai" the guy told wisely "BTW mera naam Kavin hai"

"mujhe kyu bata rahe ho" asked Purvi unwrapping her pizza puff "pasanad nahi hai toh badal dalo"

"oh Ms Attitude huh" Kavin nodded "got it"

"Ms Attitude kisko bola" Purvi demanded "Purvi, Purvi naam hai mera"

"Purvi Chopra" Kavin inquired laughing

"shut up" Purvi growled sipping from her shake "tum ladko ko lame jokes marne ke alawa kuch aata bhi hai kya"

"um... cricket aata hai" Kavin said "football, Kabaddi etc etc bhi aata hai"

"very funny" Purvi rolled her eyes biting her pizza puff

"lagta hai kafi rough din se guzar rahi ho" asked Kavin "if you want you can share it with me"

"no thank you" Purvi said carelessly and ate her happy meal

"suit yourself" Kavin shrugged and continued eating his meal

"wo" Purvi started after a while of silence "mera din subhe se bohut bura ja raha hai"

"kaise" a smile quires on his lips

"sab se pehle mere breakfast me stone aa gaya" Purvi told "you know, I was having pohaa"

"mere sath bhi kafi baar hua hai" Kavin nodded "phir kya hua"

"phir mein traffic me atak gayi aur mere boss ne mujhe sab ke samne danta" Purvi grimaced recollecting how he scolded her in front of juniors "baad me meri best friends mujhe neglect kar ke apne boyfriends ke sath enjoy karne chali jati hai"

"toh tumhe bhi apne boyfriend ke sath enjoy karna chahiye" Kavin suggested

"I don't have any boyfriend" Purvi told

"oops" Kavin joked

"anyways" Purvi sighed "meine socha mein ghar baith kar TV hi dekh lu but no. Kabutaro ko bhi aaj hi mere ghar ki dish par poti karni thi" as Kavin laughed "aur ab mujhe tumhare sath yaha table share karni pad rahi hai" as Kavin frowned

"mujhe swine flu nahi hai ki tum mere sath baith nahi kha sakti" Kavin told "waise tumhari kahani sunne ke baad mujhe meri problems bohut choti lag rahi hai"

"good for you" Purvi continued eating her meal "waise tum kya karte ho"

"mein" asked Kavin "m-mein Chartered Accountant hoon"

"ek CA ke liye McDonald's me khana, thoda immatured nahi lagta" asked Purvi smugly

"who cares" Kavin shrugged "hume jo pasand ho hume wahi karna chahiye"

"I totally agree with you on it" Purvi nodded "mujhe bhi mere seniors se orders lena pasand nahi hai. Par kya karu, protocol toh follow karna hota hai na"

"waise tum kya karti ho" asked Kavin

"mein" asked Purvi and then thought "kya karu? Bata diya toh bichara bekar me hi darr jayega" he then told Kavin "wo mein ek trainee fashion designer hoon"

"oh" Kavin nodded "kaisi fashion designing karti ho tum"

"a... wo wedding collections" Purvi said "bridal gowns"

"oh great" said Kavin "tum kya mujhe apna card de sakti ho. Wo meri behen ki shadi hai next month. Use shayad tumhare collections me se koi pasnad ho jaye"

"wo... wo... wow" said Purvi clapping dramatically "kamal ka idea hai. Sundar ladki ka card professional reason ke liye maango aur phir use phone kar pareshan karo, kyu"

"kya" asked Kavin astonished "dekho mein aisa ladka nahi hoon. I'm taught to respect women okay"

"okay okay" Purvi laughed nervously "wo mein toh aise hi keh rahi thi. But mein tumhe card nahi de sakti"

"kyu" asked Kavin confused

"k-kyu ki cards abhi print ho rahe hai" Purvi lied "so you'll have to wait"

"haan toh orally bata do" said Kavin "hum tumhare showroom me aa jayege"

"um... w-wo" Purvi cursed her luck "mein yaha kaam bhulne aayi hoon aur tum mujhe kaam ke bare me yaad dila rahe ho"

"oh sorry" Kavin said apologetically "well it seems I'm done" he said referring to his empty tray

"so am I" said Purvi wiping her mouth with the tissues pprovided "thanks for hearing me out. I feel so relieved now"

"actually I should thank you" Kavin smiled "aaj tak mujhe lagta tha meri zindagi me hi bohut problems hai"

"toh fittus ho gaya" Purvi said as both laughed. Both got up chatting on random topics towards their vehicles and waved each other goodbye. Purvi returned to her house and settled on the couch "kafi aacha aadmi tha" Purvi felt blood gushing into her cheeks "aur kitna handsome bhi tha" but she shook her head then "ye mein kya soch rahi hoon" she patted both of her cheeks "calm down Purvi. Think rational" she sighed and completed the night rituals.

 ** _The Next Day; CID Bureau_**

Purvi entered the bureau with a renewed attitude and went to her desk after wishing everyone morning. Soon Shreya entered and immediately ran to Purvi's desk

"PURVI" Shreya yelled "ye kya batameezi hai"

"kya" Purvi asked innocently

"tune mujhe kaisi lipstick lagayi kal" Shreya demanded "sab log mujhe ghure ja rahe the... aur Daya Sir mujhe dekh kar chikh pade"

"chalo naam nahi badalna padega" Purvi said triumphantly "tu Shah Rukh ko dekhne gayi thi Shah Rukh tuje dekh raha hoga"

"very funny" Shreya rolled her eyes when Pradyuman entered

"good morning sir" everyone wished

"good morning" Pradyuman replied "waise aaj hume do naye cops join kar rahe hai"

"kaun sir" asked Nikhil

"meet Inspector Kavin and Inspector Dushyant" said Pradyuman as Kavin and Dushyant entered

"good morning" they wished

"morning" everyone wished back

"tum" asked Purvi

"tum" Kavin questioned back

"tum ise janti ho Purvi/Kavin" Shreya and Dushyant questioned at the same time

"CA huh" Purvi said smugly

"fashion designer, seriously" asked Kavin laughed as everyone wore confused looks

 ** _The End_**

So this was my first KaVi one shot. Please tell me how did you it go


End file.
